


Just Right

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: These days, it feels like you’re mine, it seems like you’re mine but you're not.It feels like I’m yours, it seems like I’m yours but I'm not.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Saiouma Exchange](https://saioumaexchange.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. For number 22.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Have you exchanged promise rings yet_?”

That question was always asked, and Saihara would laugh. _No_. _No_. _He hasn’t_ … _Yet_. They haven’t even exchanged promise rings yet, yet at the same time, he wants to. He wants to exchange promise rings, and he wants to marry as soon as they’re older. He just laughed. _No response_.

 _They’re not even_ together _together yet_. _They’re not even dating_.

 _Although what are dates, besides just hangout and getting to know each other more and more each time_? _What’s the difference_?

 _It’s not like it matters_.

Saihara knew for a while that they weren’t dating. Saihara knew for a while that they’ve been close since they met. They agreed to hang out more, and they agreed to they immediately hitched upon meeting, and Saihara couldn’t help but be curious about him. Although he didn’t know about what rumors went around until autumn, he didn’t start caring about him until much later during the winter. To which, he began to notice how he felt.

He couldn’t help but smile as he held his hand. He couldn’t help but feel warmer. Safer. _Less lonely_ in his presence. He couldn’t help but lean against him, and couldn’t help but lean to his touch. He felt a lot more comfortable than he should’ve, and he was glad to have him around. Saihara felt a lot more happier with him around, and each and every time, he felt like falling for him all over again. He didn’t think it was possible, but the possibility was _there_.

 _Ouma Kokichi_ was _there_. That’s all that mattered to him. That’s all that mattered.

He decided to take him to a café at one point. His favorite café. He doesn’t know why. The atmosphere is nice, the colors weren’t bright, but at the sametime, they weren’t dark either. They made his favorite coffee, and he wondered if Ouma would like it there. Ordering his favorite coffee, and waiting for Ouma to order. Something with blueberries, or something. He didn’t mind, but it sounded a lot better than what he ordered.

He leaned back as he watched the people walk by, as Ouma sat across from with a bright smile upon his face. He looked a lot better with a smile. He looked at Saihara with a wide-eyed grin.

“This is an _awful_ café!” Ouma obviously lied, “Where did you even find this?”

“An _old colleague_ of mine showed it to me.” Saihara chuckled, waving it off, “That was a _long_ time ago, though, so I’ve known about this for a while.”

“Fun!” Ouma grinned, practically bouncing on his seat, “That _old colleague_ wouldn’t happen to be your Uncle, right? Geez, Saihara-chan, that was rude callin’ your Uncle _old_.”

“O-Of course not!” Saihara flushed, “He’s not old!”

“Ya know, I’m lying, right?” Ouma smirked, “But you’ll never know. Nishishi.”

“I have _an idea_.” Saihara leaned on the counter, watching the people working, “That’s just a theory, though.”

“Oh?” Ouma snickered, before waving to get his attention, “Hey, hey, Saihara-chan!”

“Yeah?” Saihara blinked, looking at Ouma, “What is it?”

“I have something to tell you.” Ouma whispered, as Saihara leaned in closer to see what Ouma had to say, before Ouma flicker his nose, “Gotcha.”

“Wh-Why would you do that?” Saihara asked, rubbing his nose, “You gotta stop doing that.”

“Don’t know how.” Ouma obviously lied, smirking, “Never had that programmed out of my system. Nishishi.”

“So, you’re a robot now?” Saihara spoke, raising an eyebrow, “Can I take you apart?”

“A detective committing murder!” Ouma fake gasped, “That’s _new_! Never thought of that before!”

“I-I don’t think I ever said I’d murder you.” Saihara wished no harm to Ouma, though he kept a small smile on his face. “Just take you apart.”

“Still murder.” Ouma grin, “Even if you managed to resurrect me. Nishishi.”

“How?” Saihara tilted his head, “You’re still you. Right?”

“You’re naïve.” Ouma sighed, but waved it off, “Never mind that, we’re human, and that’s all that matters.”

“ _If you say so_.” Saihara thought about it before deciding to forget about it. That subject came off a bit weird. It wasn’t until his coffee actually came, when he relaxed a little. “I was asked a weird… _Question_ today. One that I get very often.”

“You too!?” Ouma groaned, “Me too, but I just want to ignore it.”

“Y-You _want to_ Ignore it?” Saihara asked, and suddenly his heart _sank_. “Oh, well, I just couldn’t get it out of my mind, so I was wondering about your input.”

“My input on what?” Ouma tilted his head, seeing something odd, “What input would be there after a while?”

“ _M-My bad_.” Saihara waved it off, leaning on the table sipping his coffee, “F-Forget I even suggested it.”

Silence.

“Saihara-chan, that’s not very nice.” Ouma pouted, “Brushing off such question. If you want to discuss it, we can. Though I won’t guarantee my answer would be the honest answer.”

“O-Okay.” Saihara sipped his coffee, before leaning back. He guesses he’ll try and put in his input to the question before he could get _Ouma’s input_. “Shouldn’t… We be _going out_ first before we go that route, or should we just... Hitch, and settle down?”

“I don’t know.” Ouma seemed taken back at first before leaning on the table, messing with his blueberries. “ _Should we_?”

“I-I don’t know, it’s definitely a big step.” Saihara chuckled lightly, stirring his coffee, “Like, shouldn’t we be discussing this instead of taking a big step like that? I-I get that annoyed too, but it just...”

Saihara cut off right there. Where was he going with this, especially since Ouma decided not to discuss the question. After a while, Ouma choked up on his blueberries. Curious, Saihara offered his cup of coffee, only for Ouma to brush it off. After a while Ouma just _burst out laughing_. It took Saihara off guard.

 _What was so funny_?

“S-Saihara-chan, n-not _that_ question.” Ouma giggled, before shaking his head, “No, no, people have been asking me if _this_ was a plot to get you to join my organization.”

Ouma gestured _around_. Grinning.

“I’m telling them no, and ignoring them ‘cause _no_.” Ouma smirked, “This is _not_ a plot to get you to join my organization at all. I’m not _that petty_.”

“O-Oh.” Saihara heated up. _He’d rather not join his organization anyways if they were indeed going out_. _But still_. “Y-You understand what question I’m talking about then.”

“Of course!” Ouma leaned on the table, grinning, “I get that question often too. To be honest, I’d always lie and say that we were, but if you _really wanted to_ , then it’s not gonna be a lie anymore, now is it?”

“O-Oh.”

Saihara buried his face into his hands, completely flushed. _Not what he wanted at all for Ouma to figure out his feelings like that_. _He thought that they were discussing the same question, when really, it was totally different_.

Silence.

“Saihara-chan.” Ouma pulled his hands away. He had a soft smile upon his face, “We’re still going out, right?”

“B-But…” Saihara nearly squeaked, “We aren’t technically dating, are we?”

“So?” Ouma brightened up, “We’re still going out, and that’s all that matters. Besides, it feels like you’re already mine. It feels like I’m already yours. I wouldn’t want it any other way, Saihara-chan. Nishishi.”

“Oh.” Saihara chuckled lightly, keeping his voice low, “I-I see. I thought that we had to… Confirm it first.”

“You wanna make it official then?” Ouma smiled, “If people are asking about the promise rings already, then that just shows people wouldn’t need to know. Right?”

“I-I guess so.” Saihara looked at Ouma in the eyes, with a small smile, “I hope you’re not lying.”

“Why would I lie about my feelings, my beloved Saihara-chan?” Ouma asked, tilting his head, “I’m not _that_ cruel, am I?”

Saihara just let out a laugh. Well, actions speak louder than words, and they definitely tell the truth. So, he pressed his lips softly to Ouma’s. _They were just as soft as they looked_. _He tasted like grapes and blueberries right now_.

 _He was kissing back_.

Once he pulled away, he let out a _giggle_. He felt much happier, and he definitely felt a lot better.

After a while, they were _both_ laughing.

It took them a while to realize that they were standing up, and kissing on the table, so they immediately sat back down. Saihara flushed with embarrassment and Ouma satisfied with the results. Grinning ear to ear as they laughed.

Once they paid for the coffee and the blueberries, they immediately went outside, just holding hands already.

 _Yeah, they were already going out_. _There was literally no difference in their behavior before_. Saihara notices that now, and suddenly his heart felt a lot lighter. He felt a lot happier now that it was ‘ _official_.’

A friend came up to them, laughing with them, smiling as they caught up about recent events. Things like that, and things were back to normal.

Until _that question_ came up.

“ _Have you exchanged promise rings yet_?”

Silence.

Saihara and Ouma _looked_ at each other before _bursting out laughing_. Their friend suddenly apologized for assuming, clearly embarrassed for asking such a question before Saihara shook his head, sighing.

“It’s _too early_ for that, don’t you think?” Saihara asked, snickering, “We’re still in high school, why would be marry right after?”

“W-Well, that’s what promise rings are for, right?” They asked, “So that way you’d marry right after high school.”

“Again, it’s _too early_ for that.” Saihara giggled, but he squeezed Ouma’s hand, “We’ll figure that out on our own when that time comes. Alright?”

“A-Alright.”

They left them be, and Ouma leaned up onto Saihara smiling brightly at Saihara.

“Good call.” Ouma nudged him, “That’s why you’re the detective and not me.”

“You’re just as smart.” Saihara nudged him back, “Give yourself some credit too.”

“You’re the apprentice of a detective, not me.” Ouma smirked, “But who’s to say that all this _is_ a plot to get you to join my organization. Nishishi.”

Saihara looked at Ouma, before giggling again. He just _knows_ that Ouma us lying this time. That was the best part. He just _knows_ this time. He gave Ouma a peck on the forehead.

To think, he befriended Ouma just to get to know him better. Now, there is nothing else to learn, and Ouma is all his. No one else’s. All his.

They went back to walking. Keeping close and holding hands again. Talking about everyday subjects like usual.

Yup, there was _nothing different_ about their behavior.

It just felt _right_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Saiouma Exchange](https://saioumaexchange.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. For number 22.
> 
> Okay- so my prompt was a ' _type of relationship_ ' which is the relationship in the summary. Also- non-despair au. _Basically fluff_. Since I happen to _specialize in fluff_ ( _also that's my favorite type of relationship to have_ )- I wanted to finish this _as soon as possible_.
> 
> Drama came up, and I had to move for personal reasons, so now that's out of the way, I finally got around to writing it!
> 
> So- I hope you enjoyed, 'cause this definitely feels a lot better, and a lot more rewarding than the last one! Yay! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
